Lady of the Ocean
by ChanSanKun
Summary: When Galadrina, daughter of Galadriel, comes to Mirkwood, Legolas is fascinated by her. But she carries a deep secret with her. Will he be able to see under her fair skin?
1. Chapter 1

Galadrina

Crystal of the Ocean

Legolas stood bewteen two trees in Mirkwodd, his beloved home. Nobody knew what purpose this served, for he seemed quite comfortable between the trees but also as if he were waiting for someone. But, since he was the prince of the elves, no one dared to ask him. He didn't seem uneasy or plastered but kind of excited though his ever stern face showed no real sign of any feelings, just as usual. He stood there for hours, the soft cool air of this night dancing through his golden hair and his beautifully rugged clothing.

No one knew what he was waiting for, but the people guessed it had to be something important. He was unarmed, so no danger was to be expected since Legolas, an except archer, would never go into battle with out his bows and arrows. Then, suddenly, it felt as if the soft cool air was filled with music, though no one could hear it, they felt it in theyr heads and theyr hearts. And it also seemed as if a light went trough the deep forest of Mirkwood, only there was no light, but the people felt easier und warmer in ther hearts.

And then s h e came – Legolas suddenly was not longer leaning aganist one of the trees but standing like a warrior, so he had to have lots of respect for the person coming. The people wondered who it could be for there weren't many people theyr great prince would do such effort for. But then the people saw a woman of unique beauty, riding on a pure white horse: Her silvery blonde hair fell in fair, soft curls onto her hips. Her eyes were the lightest, deepest sparkling ocean blue one could imagine and they and her hair just seemed to glow in the surrounding dark. She was of angelic beauty with an almost non-earthly aura.

Her dress, which showed her curves as silhouettes and hid them at the same time was also ocean blue and it moved softly in the wind. It was as if the was naked and dressed at the same time. She didn't even need underware. The dress was slightly transparent but it hid everything but her beautiful, feminie curvy but slender silhouettes. It looked like water flooding around her fair skinned body. The lady's face seemed comely, wise and kind.

„Lady Galadrina Wavesong of Lorien, be greeted!", Legolas said proudly. She was the only daughter of Lady Galadriel and her hudband Celeborn. She jumped off her pure white, beautiful horse and came nearer. Everyone gasped in disbelief. The last time they saw Galadrina she had been nothing but a cute child and now the was really a jewel of a young lady. Her voice was beautufil and silvery like the sound of music when she replied: „Good evening, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." No one doubted by now that she was as great a singer theyr prince was.

Legolas asked: „Why are you hear? I felt your presance within me, but I could not imagine a reason for you to travel such great distance." He waved to some servants which took care of Galadrina's prechious looking stallion. She answered: „I will tell you when time's there." And then she smiled a mysterious little smile which made alsmost all the people melt, only pricne Legolas stood his ground, staring at her in disbelief.

But then, she fell! Legolas cought her in the last moment before she hit the ground. She was unconcious. "Over here! Come!" He cried to some servants who where standing around and looking in aw. Looking at Galadrina carefully, he saw a wound on her leg he hadn't noticed before and he was frightened to see her cute elven ears. They were almost cut through. The servants came and took care of her pure white horse and carried her into Mirkwood palace to the room of healing. It was Lady Galadrinas luck that Elrond just happened to be there for a visit.

The room of healing was a big, lighted room in the palace standing full of big comfy beds and three healers took care of all wounded elves which came along. They were startled to see the fair lady in such bad condition, but Elrond came and looked carefully on her thigh. Blood was running all over her leg and everyone asked themselves how Galadrina could have managed to hide it. He lifted her dress to look after the wound. Galadrina was wincing in pain, moaned panted and sweated. But even her sweat looked like little clear pearls. Legolas was standing next to them. "Will she servive?" he asked Elrond, who just carefully touched the wound. "This is a heavy wound and I cannot surely tell how much blood she's already lost. But I'll try my best, prince." he answered.

He tied soft white bandages around her thigh which were wet of a healing cream. Galadrina still moaned and her face was blushed. Legolas noticed that even when looking overheated, she still looked like the incarnation of spring and summer at the same time. She was smelling like waking earth full of flower seed and a bit salty like the sea. After some hours Elrond was taking loving care of her, she stopped moaning and her face got cooler. He, either, noticed her enigmatic but also cute qualities. He had touched her soft, but voluptious legs and she was also wearing no underware, so he had seen all her womanhood and it made him think of how lonely he was... how much he wanted someone to live at his side and who he could love...

But he knew he had to go now. Arwen was waiting for him and perhaps Aragorn had important news for him. "She will survive." he told Legolas, who sighed in relief and looked at the almost-naked beauty on the big bed full of cream-colored pillows. Even in this state of body, she was cunning. Elrond indeed knew he had to go now, yet he couldn't think of anything else but the beautiful sleeping maiden whose life he just rescued. Down hearted, he left Mirkwood on his horse and returned to Rivendale.

Galadrina awoke the next mourning. Legolas still was waiting next to her bed. He couldn't bear to left her alone, harmed and strange as she was. Her eyelids aflutter, she gently yawned, streched a bit, but then gasped at the pain. Then she looked up and looked into Legolas handsome face. His facial features were great looking and slightly boyish, as usual for elves. But even among this fair folk, Legolas stood out. She didn't know she also was standing out, even against Legolas, since she did not care a lot about her looks, but next to Legolas, the looked like an angel next to a hero from an old saga.

She could not move easily with her bondage and her voice was calm and exhausted yet sounding silvery beautiful: "Where... am I, my... prince?" "Your in the healing lodge of Mirkwood castle. You are wounded. Why haven't you told us? It could have killed you!" Legolas replied. He noticed her shining, unearthly aura, her charming features and the inscrutability her mother gave to her. "I... I didn't want to." Galadrina told him. "It was such a shame..." She suddenly lookied afraid and haunted, as if she was having no self-esteem at all. Legolas got curious. What could it be that moved Galadrina that much?

He looked in her beautiful, enigmatic eyes very deeply. Though he had not the gift to look in others' hearts, he tried to figure out what could have happened to the fair lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas still was looking at Galadrina, witnessed her outrageous beauty which he could go loco for, and wondered how smeone that tall and strong, but yet graceful could make hersef that small, cute and cuddly. She really looked too adorable while she was cowering and looking at him full of fear from her wide, enigmatic, ocean blue, eyes.

The dress still hugged her hips perfectly, as did it with her breats, where the nipples were seeable. But the waist was just a silhouette under the transparent cloth. Her hair was shining from the sweat it was soaked with. Even so, she looked gorgeous. Legolas looked in her face and still tried to figure out what might have happened to her when she suddenly was that timid and shy.

He said: "Please tell us. Nobody will punish you, whatever may be happened." Galadrina deep in her heart felt it was a promise, but how could she be sure that he was able not to break it when he didn't even knew what her secret was. It was such a shame! Such a pain! These orcs...

Not being sure if Legolas would keep this promise, she kept silent and looked at him helplessly. His facial expression was soft, calm and worried. He said: "Please, Lady, tell me. You are under my protection and I will do anything to keep you safe. You are in the palace of my father, the king. He might not be as mighty as Lady Galadriel is, but still is a very trustful, mighty man. No one's gonna harm you here..." He sat down next to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "...Princess of the Ocean." He didn't know why he had said that. It just was a spontaneous impression. But he felt good and he felt the need to protect Galadrina – with his life, if necessary.

She then fell over, wincing in pain and moved her hand to her thigh. Legolas was startled. He got one of the royal healers to her and he gave her a cream so the pain got less and less. Legolas petted her and tried to calm her and in time, it worked. He said: "if you are healthy enough by then, I will take you to the council of Erlond because he wantes me to be there."

"I'd love to!" Galadrina said and tried a shy smile. It was so beautiful it startled him. Her whole body was just like the statue of a god. He loved her exquisitely beautiful facial features. Her eyes were so cute it was intriguing. They sparkled like crytals in a really non-earthly way and made anyone feel easier when they saw them. Her nose was small and sweet. Her skin was as white and pure as only the light of the full moon could be, but she didn't look like a ghost, she looked stunningly perfect and full of life.

He could not help but stare when she moved her thighs and imagine what she had under her dress which lay softly on her curves and showed them in a fabulous way. Her lips were wet and blooming like a peony in July. Her hair was the most beautiful honey-golden blonde, it looked like pure rays of the sun. It fell in soft curls. Galadrinas incorruptable pureness amazed and delighted Legolas. It was so impressive! She was an angel of beauty and grace!

Her eyes were wide, vital and expressionate. Theyr color was the greenish blue of the ocean. Her hands were slender and delicate, yet strong, but soft and tender. He could never get enough of looking at her. He couldn't bear it if she left, he just knew it. A strange thought came to his mind: Was it love that he felt for her...? No! That was just impossible! He was the prince of the elves, he was not allowed to fawn like a schoolboy!

Some days later, Galadrina had recovored enough to accompany Legolas riding to Rivendale. Rivendale was the most beautiful place. Everything was made of ivory. Galadrina dacided to more often take a visit here. She still hadn't told Legolas what tortured her so much. She just wished it had never happened... Perhaps her mother wouldn't accept her now at is was a custom among the elves... It was such a pain!

When they arrived in Rivendale, she was welcomed with fruits and flowers and was greeted politely and full of respect and grate. Everyone knew who she was, but she wished she wasn't paid so much attention. She just wanted to be like any usual peasant girl, and not just be 'the daughter of Lady Galadriel'. She wanted to be treated as a person, not as someone anybody had heard off.

Every man stared at her in disbelief and amazement. No one could believe that she was the little girl everyone knew. No body could imagine how that little cute girl could have developed to such a beautiful, sexy woman in just a couple of years, as it seamed. She had not left Lorien since she was a very small child, so no one saw her develop and grow but her parents and she peaolpe of Lorien.

She was shown a room where she could wash herself and her great stallion was brought in the stables and fed only the best vegetables. She changes her dress. It was not as special as the one with which she arrived in Mirkood, but it was golden to make her hair look more silver and it hugged her cute yet womanesque curves perfectly. It was embriodered with green and a lot of crystals. A maid came to brush her hair and braid it into a really noble-looking hairstyle. She was just beautiful all along. Her feet stayed bare. She wore great, decent jewelry and when she finally got to the council, everyone was staring at her in awe.

There was a man who looked wild and his clothing was rugged and dirty. But he was handsome and manly-looking and when Galadrina smiled at him, he smiled back. Wow, what a man! He looked like an adventurer. His hair was of a dark brown and his eyes were the clearest blue. She knew he liked him! She instinctively felt that there was more behind him... that he was not just an ordinary ranger... but what was his secret? At this moment, Elrond came in and everyone was silent. The council started...

A/N: Well, not as long as the last chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways. Isn't Galadrina cute ^-^? And Legolas is concerned for her welfare. Awwwwwwww! Now say it with me! Awwwwwwww!


End file.
